


Just Put Your Hands on Me (I Wanna)

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Angst, DEFINATELY not virgin louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School, Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Virgin Harry, but hes not a virgin, cuz hes not, fingers - Freeform, fingersssssss, fluff at the end, not that im saying hes a slut, not virgin louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis always shared these knowing glances at each other in the hallway, and no one really knew why. Not even Harry and Louis know why.</p><p>But when Louis goes over to Harry's house for tutoring in Maths, they have a general idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Put Your Hands on Me (I Wanna)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "I Wanna" by the All-American Rejects

[Louis' POV]

I was never very good at maths. I didn't know why, my counselor didn't know why, my parents didn't know why, and it seemed like nobody knew why. I studied my arse off and all I got was going from completely flunking tests, to getting C minuses or D's. I hated the subject with a fiery passion in my heart, but if I ever wanted to graduate high school, I needed to pass this class. That might or might not've been the reason why my teacher called on me in the middle of class to answer a question that I had not even been paying attention to.

"Tomlinson?" She asked, as half the class turned to me.

"I'm sorry?" 

"It's a simple problem, really. Have you found the surface area of the cylinder?" Now more than half the class was turned at me and I hated the seemingly negative attention.

I looked down at my notebook which had notes containing the chapter we were currently studying, yet no effort in solving the puzzle (as I called it) that she put on the board.  
Of course, it didn't help that right across from me sat Harry Styles.

Not many people know him, but _boy oh boy_ did I know Harry Styles. Two years ago, when I was a Freshman, we could constantly make eye contact in the hallways and despite the fact that we didn't share any classes, we always ended up talking to each other somehow. At lunch, in between classes, at break, in the library after school. Besides my many attempts to hang out with him outside of school, something always got in the way.  
His grandma was visiting. His sister broke her arm. He wasn't feeling well. His cat died.  
Something always got in the way.

In the summer before Sophmore year, we saw each other alot over the course of the break, and we became even closer during and after that year. Now we were Juniors and I couldn't deny the fact that I was neck-deep in love with Harry. Not only was I in love, but at the same time I was completely and utterly infatuated with him. Along with maths, we also had P.E. the same period, and our lockers were relatively close to each other, and although we would never admit it, we watched one another change through our peripheral vision. 

There was no doubt - he was fit. His abs were just beggining to peak, and his toned and never-ending torso put his V-line nicely on display for anyone to see.

Girl, guy, gay, straight. Harry Styles was fit and there was no denying it. I had one-too-many fantasies about tracing my fingers down his body I fucked him senseless onto his own mattress and made him come completely untouched. For the record, I had never woke up excrutiatingly hard from a wet dream about Harry. That never happened. Not that I would ever admit it, anyway.

"Sorry, I don't have the answer," I said, praying that she would just leave it alone and move on to the next person.

"And why is that?"

"I-I don't understand it," I lied. It was one of the relatively easier subjects we had started on this year, and I got it easily. However, I was not eager to admit that I was too busy fantasizing about the dirty things Harry would whisper into my ear to actually pay attention to the class I was having the most trouble with.

Mrs. Hudson simply sighed and shook her head. With that, the class went on.

During a "free work time" the teacher gave us, Harry leaned back towards me and whispered, "Wow, she really doesn't like you."

I chuckled, "If she didn't before, she does now."

He opened his muth to say something when the teacher called me up to her desk.

"Louis, listen, I know you're a smart kid," I was all-too-familiar with this talk, "but you need help in some areas and that's okay." She took off her glasses, and I realized that she was actually _very_ pretty. I couldn't help but think that this was partially the reason why she always won those "Teacher of the Year" awards.

"I'm going to set you up with a tutor. He's a really sweet guy and I'm sure you two will get along great," she clicked a few times on her computer and continued looking at it while saying, "He has one of the highest grades in the class, so there's no doubt that he knows what he's doing. Have you been introduced to Harry? He sits right by you."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know of him."

_I've only been best mates with him for two years._

"Well, good, then it's settled!" She clapped her hands before calling Harry up and asking him to tutor me. He respectfully agreed, sharing That Glance that didn't seem to have an origin or a background. It was just there.

****

"Harold, you clearly don't know shit about me if you think that I can be molded into some sort of maths whiz," I announced, plopping down on his bed and opening my maths textbook.

"Oh, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be more than just a maths whiz, Lou," he sat on the bed next to me.

I couldn't help but hear the slightly suggestive undertone that sat beneath those words. I wanted to hear more, but I also wanted him to stop, because images were already popping into my head and I had been sporting a semi since I got into the car on my way to Harry's house.

A few hours passed by, and Harry was laying on his back, maths book in the air above him, trying to figure out a problem for me. His shirt lifted slightly, revealing a small bit of his V-line, and the look of concentration on his face was enough to make me moan quitely.  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but I was so busy trying not to blow my cover by coughing, that I didn't notice it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to touch him. I wanted my hands all over him. I wanted his hands all over me.

_I gotta hold you somehow._

He caught me sitting cross-legged and staring at him while biting down on my lip and it would've been a truly embarassing moment.

It would've been truly embarassing if I had still cared about what I looked like at the moment.

"What?" He asked after a few moments of us just sitting there.

"You look really hot like that," I had no idea where that sudden burst of courage came from.

"Do I?" He responded, only blushing slightly. He put the textbook down next to him and mimicked my position on the bed.

I nodded, and his eye color turned the slightest bit darker and that was all I needed before I pounced on him, and finally connected our lips. We both sighed into the kiss, but it quickly became deeper and more lust-filled. Our tounges connected, and swirled around each other as I tugged at his shirt with my hands. Everything was moving fast and getting hot, and the next thing I knew, I was hovering over him, our lips still connected and we were both shirtless.

"I want you so bad," I mumbled against his full and warm lips.

"Fuck me, baby," he whispered.

I groaned an brought my hips down on his, so that he made heavenly noises into my mouth. The tightness in my pants was getting to the point of unbearable, so I unbuttoned them and quickly tugged them down, eager to relieve my throbbing cock. Harry disconnected his lips from mine and broguht his hands down on me and it felt _so good_ I wanted more. All I wanted to do was touch him, and I could sit there and do it all day, but there was a current problem that was in desperate need of addressing. I brought my hands down to Harry's pants, and started to shake them loose when he froze up a bit.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, slightly pulling back.

He just looked at me for a second before answering bluntly, "I've never... I never done... Well, this," he blushed and I thought it was the most adorable thing ever, but what I thought was even more adorab;e was the fact that he was 17 and still a virgin.

"That's okay," I pecked his lips, "I'll take care of you, sweetheart, okay?"

He nodded, and we picked up exactly where we left off. His hands were in my hair, and neither of us had pants on, and both us us had stained our underwear with precum. I slowly eased his underwear down, and he moaned as I grabbed the tip of his cock and rubbed it with my thumb. He moaned and thrusted up into my hands, as my lips found a spot on his neck to work on. I moved my hands down to the rest of his length and started slowly but surely getting him off. Nothing but moans and whimpers escaped from his lips and it was when he warned me that he was going to come that I stopped. He seemed confused for a second, before I asked, "Do you have any lube?"

He quickly reached for the drawer on his bedside table, and broguth up a small bottle in which I gelled my hands up with.

I decided to ignore (for now) how conveniently placed the gel bottle was.

I softly inserted my fingers into him and he arched his back.

"F-fuck, Louis," he said as he squeezed his eyes shut.

If this was only what my fingers did to him, I couldn't wait to see how he fit around my cock.

I slid my fingers in and out at a reasonable pace, and the sight of him grinding down on them almost made me come right then and there. I was ready, though, ready for Harry, and I would be lying if I said just looking at Harry like this didn't surpass any fantasy I had had of him before.

"You ready, baby?" I asked him as I took my fingers out, and lined my dick with his hole. He quickly nodded and crashed his lips into mine.

"I want you so bad, Louis, please."

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," I told him, making sure he knew that it was okay if he didn't want to go through with this after all. My cock slid in only halfway before Harry started whimpering in what sounded more like pain than pleasure.

"Does it hurt?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?" I started pulling out, when he grabbed me by my arse and pushed me further into him. He threw his head back and moaned quite loudly, and I took this as a chance to shove the rest of myself in so that I was balls-deep in Harry and nothing but Harry. I began rocking back and forth, and after a few times, Harry moaned especially loud and beauitfully.

"That. Do-do that again," He said in hardly a whisper.

"This?" I asked teasingly, as I thrusted into him, harder than before. He shouted, so I imagined he liked it, and continued to thrust, harder and harder each time. He kept getting louder and I was suddenly thankful that this happened to be the one day Harry had the house to himself. His hands were tight in my hair and I was almost afraid that he would pull some of it out.

"I-I'm gonna come, Harry," I said, my thighs getting shakier.

He moaned some verbal form of agreement, and as I took his cock in my hand again, he came, causing me to come aswell. I brought my lips to his again and we both stayed there for a few sseconds, lazily kissing when I noticed that Harry was trembling.

"Are you alright, love? Did I go too hard? I'm sorry, I-" he shushed me with his lips.

"That was fucking perfect, Louis," he kissed me again, "fucking amazing."

His voice was also shaky, and I was proud f the work I'dd done and the bruise I'd made that was starting to form just above Harry's collarbone. I smiled as I pulled out, Harry's hands strong on the back of my neck, making sure I didn't breal the contact with our lips. 

And this, right here, was worth the two years of waiting.  
Because now Harry was mine.  
Becasue now I was Harry's.  
And we belonged to each other.  
And that was all that we needed.


End file.
